Harry Smith Watches King Pooey
Harry Smith Watches King Pooey is an episode of The Bully that was first aired in June 2015. Plot Harry Smith is lying in bed on a Saturday morning. His Eyephone starts ringing, so he answers it. The person on the phone is Morten Larsen, who is asking Harry if he wants to come with him, Edvard Andersson, Bjørn Henriksen, Asbjørg Fjelde and Patrick McCrae to see the new film King Pooey, a film that gained support on Punchender. Harry agrees to the plan, and tells him that he will also bring The Black Foot Gang to the Dundundun Golden Phoenix Cinema. After this, Morten tells Harry that he will see him in ten minutes. He then gets changed quickly and goes downstairs. When he goes downstairs, he asks Grace Smith if he can go to the cinema. She allows him to, but refuses to give him some money for going. Harry, who only has 35p at the moment, goes upstairs and takes £4.58 out of James Smith's piggy bank whilst he is in the toilet. He then goes downstairs just in time for Morten, Edvard, Bjørn, Asbjørg and Patrick arriving. The six of them leave Harry's house and pick up David Marshall, Alan Ross and Ellie McCoy. All of a sudden, Svörfuður Hilmarsson arrives and decides to come along and see King Pooey, too. The ten catch the bus to Scoton, followed by a train to Dundundun. At last, they arrive at Dundundun Golden Phoenix Cinema. Luckily, they have enough time to go out and buy sweets and drinks; they have ten minutes before King Pooey starts. They go into the nearby Fat Mart Dundundun and get a bag of junk food each - Edvard instead gets his snacks from a corner shop down the road as he is banned from Fat Mart stores. The ten then get back to the cinema and sit at the front seats. At the screen, there is a 12 year old boy doing crazy dancing during the adverts. People chuck their litter at him, with Harry and David additionally throwing their empty cans of Irn Poo. He is then dragged off by a security guard, so he starts wailing like a baby. The film finally starts. Edvard remembers that Jonas Andersson was involved in the production of King Pooey, causing him to get excited and to pay his full attention to the film. There is a scene where King Pooey is seen fighting a Zapper Rapper arcade machine, causing Harry to shout "COME ON ZAPPER RAPPER!". His shout is subsequently followed by several "SSSSHHHH!"s. Harry and David then laugh together when King Pooey farts. Half an hour later, the film is at last finished. Edvard claps, shouting "Great work, Jonas!". Ellie's head is seen on her bucket of popcorn, obviously giving away her boredom during the movie. The ten exit the cinema room. David notices that there is some popcorn on Ellie's face, so she rubs the makeup-covered popcorn off her face. Afterwards, Harry and Ellie hug each other. Alan, who is jealous, notices this and calls them cute. David then takes a photo of them hugging. Alan then asks Ellie if he can be in a picture with her. However, she replies "Nope, get your own girlfriend", indicating that her and Harry have started a relationship. Two minutes later, the ten catch the train back to Scoton. On the train, the ten have banter so loud that they will be kicked off if they do not give it up. Eventually they arrive back at Scoton so they catch the bus back to Colham. When everyone arrives at Colham, Harry and Ellie walk to Colham Park, holding hands. They go on the swings together. Ellie then goes on Harry's lap, causing him to get extremely excited. Trivia *This is the first episode Edvard appears in with his injured leg fixed following the events of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes